In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via wire bonds or solder bumps.
One approach to IC packaging comprises a quad-flat no-leads (QFN) package. The OFM may provide some advantages, such as reduced lead inductance, a near chip scale footprint, thin profile, and low weight. Also, the QFN package typically includes perimeter I/O pads to ease circuit board trace routing, and the exposed copper die-pad technology offers enhanced thermal and electrical performance. QFN packaging may be well suited for applications where size, weight, and thermal and electrical performance are important.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical QFN packaged electronic device 90 is now described. The electronic device 90 includes a plurality of leads 93a-93k, and a medially placed heat sink 91 adjacent thereto. The electronic device 90 includes an adhesive layer 96 on the heat sink 91, an IC 92 on the adhesive layer, and a plurality of wire bonds 97a-97k coupling the IC to the plurality of leads 93a-93k. The electronic device 90 also includes an encapsulation material 95 surrounding the IC 92, the plurality of wire bonds 97a-97k, and the plurality of leads 93a-93k. This electronic device 90 may have some drawbacks. In particular, the IC 92 includes a single row of band pads 81a-81k at a periphery thereof, thereby providing limited connections.